


Bakugou other quirk

by Mycazyfam



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bottom Bakugou Katsuki, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycazyfam/pseuds/Mycazyfam
Summary: Read to find out
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I did this in middle school wondering if I should continue this, and if I do who should he be with.

Bakugou pov. Aka expulsion bendy Why, Why does this have to happen now, why is it happening in class out of all things.why is my …….. acting up TEN MIN ERLIER I was walking to class when I suddenly got a bad feeling that something was going to happen soon. But I just passed that up to maybe it was about my “friends'' about to do something supitd again. When I got to class I sat down in my seat ignoring the idiots. It was 5 minutes after azwia started class when I felt it acting up. Why, Why does this have to happen now, why is it happening in class out of all things.why is my other quick acting up. I started to slowly turn into an ink looking person . No one noticed yet, then I heard pikachu scream and the capitiper activated his quick. Which stopped my tranfromassion and I started to turn back into my human form. When I was done, I looked up to see that everyone was standing up and staring at me, quirks at the ready. Then deku said “ who are you? Kaachan does not have that quirk, tell me” I signed and then stood up i activate my explosion quirk “ Is that enough f proof that i am bakugou.” Awiza then said “ what was that bakugou?” I said “ I have another quirk that is called bendy’s lover.” “ kaachan what do you mean by that?” deku said. “ ugh, it means that i control all of bendy subjects but each time do something big with them like order them to kill or stop killing someone, i go to bendys land and he has his way with me.” i said already over with it. “ Do you mean your queen in every way, do you have to produce him heirs.” bakugou glared at grape ball “ no bendy would never force me to, sure we do some stuff but that only because he has to after my quirk is called bendy’s lover.” “ but why?” gravity girl said looking sad. “ because that what happens to me, when i transform i become unstable and that i have to have a way to ground me to the world. I also am a little more kinder than bendy when mad, so we just named it that.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I am not sure if I should continue this??


End file.
